


Pink Rabbits

by thelastfiveyears



Series: Trouble Will Find Me [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft, SMP0, SMPZER0, SMPZERO
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dystopian, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hybrid War, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Other, SMP, SMP0 - Freeform, SMPZER0 - Freeform, SMPZERO - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastfiveyears/pseuds/thelastfiveyears
Summary: (wip summary!)
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Quackity, Dream & Quackity, GeorgeNotFound & Quackity, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Xisumavoid & Grian, i didn't even watch the dreamsmp, please this is not my doing i am merely writing what is happening in the smp i'm on
Series: Trouble Will Find Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pink Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS!
> 
> Xisuma and a few of his associates receive promotions for their work, already becoming busy with new missions from Schlatt. Dream and George plan their next moves for the future as a secret is passed around.

(text holder! fic will be coming soon, i just wanted to make this to keep my settings drafted!)


End file.
